omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Scriptwelder Multiverse Explained
Introduction You know, Scriptwelder's inter-connected series are pretty interesting and I'm surprised to find that nobody really scales the verse. It's also ashamed as Scriptwelder has a pretty complex yet subtle way of linking the canonicity of one series to another and as with many blogs, this blog serves to explain the entirety of Scriptwelder's multiverse whilst also gauging the true extend of It's Cosmology. One would think that Scriptwelder's various series such as Deep Sleep, Don't Escape and so on wouldn't have much to provide. However that's far from the case as the games all pack and contribute to a piece of the puzzle regarding the overarching story of the entire csomology. In addition, all series play a part in determining the true extend of the cosmology. In addition to all the connecting, this blog also serves to clear any misinformation or any possible misunderstand regarding how the verse functions and to prevent any possible donwplay before it even has began. Without further stalling, it's about time I explain the verse and it's full nature Scriptwelder's Inter-Dimensional Series & Their Connections For those of you who don't know, Scriptwelder is the creator of a multitude of infamous flash games/series (that are mainly horror in nature), such as Deep Sleep, Don't Escape, Primal Sands, 400 Years, Small Talk and many other games. While each of these games are completely different in premise, setting and nature, they have shown connections to one another and are confirmed to all be of the same cosmology. For example The Shadow People, whom of which are a central force in Deep Sleep are mentioned numerous times and even one appears to attack the main protagonist of Don't Escape. Another example of Scriptwelder connectiong another series is in Primal Sands, you collect these blue crystals from killing enimies, yet they also make an appearance in Don't Escape , which further submits the point that they are connected in one complete cosmology. Another connection to Deep Sleep is a character named Cody, who is first mentioned in Deep Sleep on a newspaper clip becomes a main protagonist in Don't Escape. I could mention many other connections but the basic fact is that Scriptwelder intended all of his series to connect to one another in some form and as such, these series are treated as one big multiverse as opposed to seperate cosmologies altogether when it comes to scaling The Nature of Dreams & Parallel Universes To people who have played Deep Sleep, you've probably already know how essential the concept of dreams are when it comes to the plot, as the whole setting is The Dream Realm. However, what's more interesting is based on what's shown in Don't Escape and 400 Years, we get some confirmation that Dreams are in fact the parallel universes of the entire Scriptwelder multiverse and that, the series revolves around the concept of many-worlds interpretation. As mentioned, this is mostly explored in Don't Escape and Deep Sleep, but yeah, it's still an overarching theme of the entire verse 'Dreams' In Deep Sleep, we are introudced to the idea of Dreams, as it's the main setting of the entire series and over the course of the series we learn alot of interesting things about Dreams, such as the fact they aren't any different from reality and are in fact equally as big as our universe. Don't Escape further plays on the idea of Dreams, with them also being somewhat of a central point in the series (Although this is at the end, not really a direct relation). In the game, we get confirmation that Dreams aren't just things that we think of but in fact different realities themselves created from the unconcious thoughts of humanity, while at first dissmissed by the characters, the concept of this is actually foreshadowed in the game, where Dreams are once again theorized to be alternate universes and even more confirmation of this is in the true ending, where the main protagonist escapes the Moon falling to earth but simply finding another universe where it didn't even happen. In 400 Years, it's connection to the other series isn't as strong, although it does reference both Deep Sleep and Don't Escape, with a gravestone that mentions a being who traverse worlds (aka Dreams) 'Parallel Universes ' We've established that Dreams are basically alternate universes and the fact they play an essential point to the verse. Another thing to also show is the fact parallel dimensions even in the gameplay itself is touched upon heavily in subtle ways. In Don't Escape 4, there are different scenarios in which the character can die within each day (For example, the protagonist can die in different ways at the same place, such as dying from spiders , toxic gas or locusts) and the fact that each playthrough gives subtle changes, such as the newspaper clipping that in one scenario displays "SP-100009" and"SP-200009" , showing that each playthrough is just another possibility among the possible realities. This is further supported by the fact characters can recall scenarios that previously happened in the game "Shadow People" and The Dream Dimension In Deep Sleep and to extension, the entire Scriptwelder multiverse, Shadow People are basically the incorporeal lifeforms of beings that primarily exists in The Realm of Dreams and want to exit it in favour of "Reality". They attack those who are aware of their dreams and are capable of possessing them should they have prelonged exposure to The Dream Dimension. It's revealed that one who can lucid dream, are actually in full control over their respective dream ,this is described to the extend where one can be anyone and do absolutely anything within that retrospective dream thay now control. In Don't Escape 4, we also learn that one can essentially leave their physical body to traverse dreams. In addition to Astral Projection, we are told that dreams themselves are capable of acting as either warnings for things to come or they can act asessentially things that alter the fate/cause of a situation to make another scenario real Conclusions During the course of the franchise, we learn that Dreams themselves are essential concepts that exist in the entire verse and are in fact alternate universes that govern our lives more than we think. In addition, all series that Scriptwelder made are all connected in one way or another, whether it be heavily or slighty. We also learn that Shadow People are actually residents of The Dream Dimensions that can attack other beings and also are capable of astral projection or possession. In addition, one who lucid dreams, essentially controls dreams themselves and lastly, we learn that Scriptwelder's Multiverse is at least 2-B in size Category:Blog posts Category:Deep Sleep Category:Scriptwelder's Multiverse